Summer Camp
by Tellyounolies
Summary: A few stories about summer camp with the KH characters. So far, includes Axel being a lovable dumbass/annoyance/psycho, and veryvery implied Rokunami. First is about Axel trying to convince Roxas to go into the girl's shower room; second, marshmallows.
1. Of Girls' Shower Rooms and Being a Man

**Author's Notes: **Written last fall. Had a hell of a fun time writing it. I'm not putting this as complete because I might write more stories in this setting. (The reason I didn't continue with chapters in the first place is because I couldn't decide what pairings I wanted to include XDD) Disclaimer. Enjoy!

---

"God, I'm so tired!"

"Man, my feet are sore…I hope they don't make us do anything else today…"

A horde of chattering girls swarmed into the shower room, remembering the day's incidents as they stripped to bathe.

"And then did you see how Sora tripped over that rock?" Kairi laughed, peeling her shirt off. "Oh my God! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"

Naminé grinned up at her as she unlaced her boots. "That was pretty stupid of him, I'll have to agree."

"Aw, but we love him." Flinging off the remainder of her clothes under the safety of a towel, Kairi whooped and leapt towards the showers. "It's clean time, baby!"

—-

"Just go in."

"No."

"C'mon — I'll pay you!"

"No."

"God, you're such a party pooper. Just go!"

"For God's sake, _no!_"

Axel slumped onto a log, cradling his head in his hands. He let out a muffled groan. "Roxas," he sighed. "You are _such_ a pansy."

Roxas rolled his eyes, slouching as he stared down at his friend. "What, so you're a _pansy _if you don't go into the girl's shower room and take a peek?"

Axel glanced up at him. "Well, yeah."

He growled in frustration, turning around. "Y'know, Axel, you can be such a dick sometimes."

"Pansy."

"Shut up!"

To Roxas's surprise, he actually did. But he was relieved only for a moment; _Axel being quiet is _not _a good sign. _Suddenly, cold claws of fear gripped his shoulders. _No, wait _— those were Axel's hands. "Sorry, buddy," the redhead sighed as Roxas struggled uselessly. "You gotta deflower your innocence at some point." And on that note, he shoved Roxas through the doors.

—-

A piercing scream rebounded off the walls.

"Oh, _God! _There's a guy in here!"

The shriek was soon echoed as girls clutched clothes and towels tightly to their bodies, pointing and screeching at the intruder.

The poor kid tried to avert his eyes, shoving a shoulder against the door. But it wouldn't give.

Naminé stepped around the corner to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes flicked to Roxas's face and widened; _What is Roxas doing in the girl's bathroom? _Just as that thought passed behind her lids, a hand slipped through the door and shoved Roxas hard. With a yelp, he came tumbling into Naminé.

Who was wearing only a towel.

Who tried to reach a hand around to break the fall.

And failed.

Naminé squeaked as, world spinning, they toppled to the linoleum. Roxas let out a soft "oof" as he landed on top of her, both of their breaths knocked out. She stared up at him for a second, face slowly reddening.

He blinked at her. Then he was up, racing towards the door. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she heard him cry as he burst through the wall of girls.

Naminé stayed on the ground, waiting for the blush to fade as she stared at the spot where he had been. Kairi walked around the corner, and, kneeling by her, muttered her opinion on the incident.

"Scoooooore."

—

Roxas exploded through the door. He had expected resistance, but there was none; the momentum carried him to the edge of the woods. He wheeled around; Axel was rolling on the leaf-covered ground, laughing his ass off. _How unexpected. _Roxas stomped over to him, trying to force words up his throat. "You — you —!"

But Axel was too out of breath to even attempt retaliation.


	2. Of Ensuing Deformaties of Marshmallows

A/N: Wanted to write something, and decided to go with the Summer Camp story/theme/whatever-the-heck-it-is. If you've ever seen a marshmallow in a fire, you'll know what Axel's talking about. (Maybe, he's a little crazy). This one's pairing is implied rokunami. (you could even take it as not lol. just the pairing i had in mind.) But you can still enjoy it even if you don't enjoy the pairing =] As usual, please R&R! Disclaimers.

---

The embers of a once buoyant fire lit the dim faces of those surrounding it. Each person held a long metal skewer, a fat marshmallow or two impaled upon its end.

"Eek, oh no, save me, I'm being burnt alive!" Axel intoned squeakily. Dropping his voice below its normal level, he boomed, "Haha, little marshmallow, no one can hear you now!" This charade would have most likely continued well into the night had not Roxas whacked Axel's arm, flinging the marshmallow into the fiery depths.

Axel yelped. "Ahh! Oh my God, Roxas, my poor little --" his voice shifted up a few octaves -- "Noooo, I'm dying, I'm burning and melting at the same time – what the heck, how is that even possible --"

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked to Kairi, who sat on Axel's left, hoping for some commiseration. But none was to be found in her laughing face. He couldn't help smiling as well when Axel shrieked, "Holy shit, I'm turning into a dragon?? Wait, no, maybe that's an airplane...oh God, it's Kairi!" Roxas reached behind him and pulled another marshmallow out of the bag. "Here, idiot," he said, pushing the treat into Axel's hand.

"Bleaaagghhhh I'm going to come out of the fire and eat y-- oh, thanks, Rox," he grinned, sticking the marshmallow on his skewer.

"Awww, Roxas, now you're being a good little wife. I can see you two growing old together." Kairi leaned forward so Roxas could see her behind Axel.

"Ha, ha, Kairi. Your jokes never fail to crack me up."

"I'm not joking, honestly!" Kairi had taken it into her mind to start calling Roxas "wife" or "wifey", finding it endlessly amusing to pretend her two friends were married. (She had also mentioned something about the joys of imagining Roxas in a frilly apron.)

"It's fine, just ignore her and she'll get bored soon." He felt a cool palm on his arm; Naminé leaned towards him.

"I wonder sometimes."

Naminé smiled at this. Distracted by their conversation, Roxas didn't notice as his marshmallow dipped closer and closer towards the embers...

"Roxas! Your marshmallow's on fire!"

Roxas's head snapped around at Kairi's words, and stared agape at the once perfect marshmallow. Before he could whip it out of the fire pit, Axel had whipped the skewer out of his hand.

"Yessss, Roxas, you make my day! When the fire itself's gone out, you find a way to make a new one for me!" He leapt up and cantered off into the night, holding the flaming marshmallow aloft and chanting something having to do with killing a pig. A few others, including Kairi, followed suit, but she left only after whispering in Roxas's ear, "Goddddddd, you're the best wifey ever!!"

Not quite against his will, laughter bubbled up his throat. He turned to find Naminé doing the same. _Well, _he thought, _if this is the trade off for being called "wifey" every two seconds and having a psycho pyromaniac as a best friend...maybe it's not so bad._


End file.
